Welcome to the Dissidia Boarding School!
by The Light of Judgement
Summary: NOTICE: I also put in my own characters. SUMMARY: Sephiroth just transferred to the Dissidia Boarding School and doesn't really have it out good yet. From obnoxious students, to classes that don't make sense, Sephiroth makes friends that stand by him along the way.
1. Chapter 1: The first School Experience

Welcome to the Dissidia Boarding School!

It was 7:37 AM. An alarm clock was ringing nonstop. A girl rolled over on her pink bed, decorated with childish bunnies and flowers. She groggily opened her glinting, amber eyes. "I... It's 7:37! Eep! I've gotta go!" She screamed, waking up everyone else in the surrounding area. She quickly and messily tied her green hair into a ponytail, which hung from her head like garland did from a Christmas Tree. Meanwhile, in the neighboring house, a tall, serious man was running a black brush through his rather long hair. He had rather soft, sky blue colored eyes that gave everyone around him a false sense of security. He put on a black coat and slid into his black boots and laced them up. He opened the door and started to walk rather nonchalantly, which was unusual for him. Then, the girl who was frantically trying to get ready dashed past the man, knocking him to the ground. The girl fell backwards. "Ow… That hurt…" The girl said. "Who are you and why did you wake up everyone else in the area?" The serious looking man asked, concerned about this girl's mental state. "I'm Terra Branford, and I'm late for my first day at the Dissidia Boarding School!" The girl replied. "May I ask your name?" She asked. "Well, Terra-Chan, I'm Sephiroth, no last name… I'm transferring to the same school." He brushed his silver hair out of his eyes. He picked up a sword, which really freaked Terra out. "Well, Sephiroth-San, we're going to be late!" Sephiroth covered Terra's mouth. "Relax; School doesn't start for another two hours." He explained sternly. He walked in the direction of the school, loathing the trip, waiting for the day to end. The two finally got to the school. It was filled with spirited battlers, showing off their abilities to everyone. All of a sudden, a young man with spiky, blond hair knocked Sephiroth to the ground. "Hey! Watch it!" The offender shouted. Sephiroth glowered his eyes, and they turned a sapphire blue. "I didn't do anything. You were being an immature brat who wasn't watching where he was going." Sephiroth explained sternly. The offender struck at Sephiroth with his sword. All attention was turned to the battle. "What is your name?" Sephiroth asked. "Cloud. Cloud Strife." Sephiroth smiled a sly smile. "Well, Cloud-Maru, I suggest you either go away, or go die in a hole." Sephiroth suggested, with a hint of sarcasm tainting his voice. Cloud narrowed his eyes and tried to strike Sephiroth, but with little success. A woman came behind Cloud and grabbed his shoulders. All of the bystanders gasped. "M…Miss Cosmos-Sama!" Cloud was shocked that the Headmistress had confronted him. "Cloud-Chan, you were the offender there." Cosmos said, offering her input. "Yes, Cosmos-Sama." Cloud accepted his error as a lesson. He left, glaring at Sephiroth the entire way. "Welcome, you must be some of the new students, Sephiroth-Chan and Terra-Chan." Cosmos said. It disturbed Sephiroth deeply to be called: 'Sephiroth-Chan'

~ End of first chapter ~


	2. Chapter 2: The Class

~Welcome to the Dissidia Boarding School!~

"Well now, shall I lead you two to the class lists?" The Headmistress asked coolly. Terra nodded happily. "Why not?" Sephiroth asked. Cosmos lead the two to the lists. Terra searched for her name. The list with her name read:

Class 12a, Teacher: Cecil Harvey. Students: Cloud Strife, Terra Branford, Bartz Klauser, Kain Highwind, Zidane Tribal, Sephiroth, Kuja, Prishe, Shantotto.

Sephiroth groaned when he saw his name along with Cloud's. "Out of all the possible classes I could've been placed in, I had to be put in the same one as him!?" Two voices cried out in unison. Sephiroth turned his head to see Cloud staring at him. Terra sighed; she wasn't too fond of all this arguing. "Come on Sephiroth-Chan! We need to get to class!" She grabbed Sephiroth's hand and dashed away. When the duo got to class, the teacher wasn't there. They took their seats. Sephiroth was sitting beside a short, blond-haired boy with a monkey's tail and sparkling golden eyes, and a somewhat taller man with silver hair that reached down to his mid-back with silver feathers in it, sticking upwards, with jade green eyes and a porcelain complexion. He held a nail file and was currently filing his nails. Terra, however, struck gold with friends. She was in between a tall girl with long hair and a dark complexion, and a very tiny girl with short-ish black-ish-brown-ish hair and pointed ears. Sephiroth looked back at the silver-haired man next to him. _Wow, he's gorgeous! He must have a lot of false friends. _Sephiroth thought. The teacher walked into the class. He was wearing dark, purple-and-black armor that covered his face, but didn't muffle his voice. "Hello class, I'm Cecil, your teacher." The entire class was beaming, except for Sephiroth, Cloud, and the two next to Sephiroth. "Ohaiyo Gozaimasu, Cecil-Sensei!" The class said in unison. "Now now, Cecil-Sensei is a little much, Just Cecil will suffice." The teacher said. "Now, let's start with introductions." Cecil looked at the list. "Zidane Tribal." The teacher called. The blond who was next to Sephiroth got up and dashed to the front of the class like lightning. "Hey everybody! I'm Zidane Tribal, but you can all call me Zidane! I'm a fun person, not too easy to agitate, but when I am angry, stay back, I get VERY mad." He went back to his seat. "Excellent, Zidane-Chan. Next, Shantotto." The midget next to Terra got up. "Hello, I'm Shantotto. I'm a mage, and I'm a friendly person, but if you get on my bad side, you're there permanently." Shantotto introduced. She tripped on her way back to her seat, causing some others to laugh a bit. Shantotto turned bright red. "Kuja." The silver-haired man next to Sephiroth got up and walked to the front of the class rather regally. "Hello, my name is Kuja." He brushed some of his silver hair out of his eyes. "I'm also a mage, but I prefer to use these…" He trailed off, and then he began to levitate and summoned some orbs to float around him. The class was shocked. Kuja set himself down and made the orbs disappear. "I take pride in my appearance, and I try to focus on my schoolwork." He said, walking back to his seat. "Bartz Klauser." Bartz was already up. "Hi, I'm Bartz. I tend to be late, but I always try to find some way to make up for it." He walked back to his seat.

~End of Chapter Two~


End file.
